


Booth's Past

by Chet_Un_Gwan



Category: Angel: the Series, Bones (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chet_Un_Gwan/pseuds/Chet_Un_Gwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brennan makes a list, but she doesn't see what it adds up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booth's Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is moderately AU. I altered the Bones universe to fit the technicalities of Booth being a vampire. Also, Angel didn’t smash the ring that lets him walk in the sun, like in the show.

Bones knew that there was something up with Booth. Something outside of her normal range of experience. She just couldn’t pinpoint it. It was really more of a sense that she had about him. She didn’t like it, the gut instinct about him. She didn’t like gut instincts. But whenever she thought about it, she came up with the same list. Once, she had even written it down.

First; always, no matter where he was, he wore the same ring. It looked old, and didn’t fit into the style that he cultivated around himself. He never voluntarily talked about it, but once when she had asked him about it, he said that he had been given it by a friend. Any other questions that she pressed at him were brushed off with his typical brand of affronted sarcasm. 

Second; his fighting style. When he was pressed into hand-to-hand combat, it was normally standard FBI training. Twice, though, when he had been in a bad position, he had transitioned to a kind of street fighting that had relied far too much on strength to be really effective. Somehow, though, he had pulled it off by using strength that she never saw him use again. 

Third; she had never actually seen him age. This she put down to good genetics and a lack of attention, but it was disturbing all the same.

Fourth; he had a really good knowledge of old history. It only reared its head every now and then, but sometimes he would throw in some tidbit of information from over a hundred years ago as confidently as if he had been there. Once this had led to an argument with Hoggins over the practices of eighteenth century Gypsies in Romania. Booth had displayed surprising knowledge about their superstitions concerning curses.

Fifth; for a devout Catholic, she had never actually seen him touch a cross or a bible or holy water. She had never brought it up, and he never talked about it.

Sixth and lastly; the look in his eyes when he talked about his sniper days, and wanting redemption for the people he had killed. He would look so sad and so old. She got the impression that he was meaning something else. Something worse. Again, she didn’t bring it up, but this time it was because she was afraid of hurting him. The look on him face was raw and guilty, and she didn’t know how to go about making it better. She had considered asking Sweets about it, but she didn’t want to put any stock in psychology.

After writing the list, Bones had thrown it out. The pieces of information hadn’t added up into a conclusive picture, and she didn’t like it when things didn’t add up conclusively. Maybe someday, she would be able to figure out what it all meant. Maybe something would happen that would draw it all together. For now, she was content to accept these quirks for just that. Quirks, and nothing more.


End file.
